Held in Captivity
by Papachibi
Summary: Pearl wanted to prove that she can make things right by capturing Peridot, but things turn out differently when Pearl was captured instead. Now being held captive, Pearl ended up learning more about her captor- feeling a small fire igniting, long, lost and forgotten. Held after "Cry for Help"
1. Chapter 1: The Search

**Set after the Episode "Cry for Help" when Pearl started searching for Peridot alone, an idea for alternate events.**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner.  
_*****_**

 **Chapter I: The Search**

Pearl wiped her forehead as she squints in concentration, searching for any clues to where Peridot has run of to. She took time to survey her surroundings which was enveloped in a thick fog—there's nothing in here. She frowned as she made her way back to the warp pad. A few dozen warp pads and a few days of searching and still she can't find the Homeworld gem.

She wanted to go back to Beach City but coming back empty handed after such a long journey? Her pride would never allow that and surely Garnet is still upset with her—she probably don't want to see her face just yet... or like forever.

Pearl sighed as she debated by herself if she should come back. She nearly made it into the landing of the warp pad when she heard sounds from beyond the fog, fast metallic footsteps can be heard as if the person was running away. Pearl looked around, seeing a figure quickly vanish into the thick mist. Peridot! It have to be Peridot... well even if it wasn't it was worth the shot.

Pearl ran after the figure straight into the mist, she can still hear the footsteps but the sound seems to echo and bounce around making it seem like it's coming from all directions. Suddenly, the footsteps she was following vanished followed by a deafening silence. She came to a halt at the entrance of a cave under the foot of a mountain. Pearl summoned a spear from her gem, holding it defensively in front of her as she went inside the cave.

The inside of the cave was identical for most of the part. It's just a narrow hallway of nothingness, the only sound inside was the constant dripping of water and the rhythmic tapping of her footsteps. After what seems like an eternity, Pearl found herself in a more spacious, hollow room-like part of the cave. The cave seems to branch out, making a few different paths.

She stood there for a second, contemplating in which one to go through when she heard a shuffling behind her, before she could turn to look behind her a bright light blinded her vision, making her cover her eyes in pain followed by a sudden impact on her back, the force enough to throw her to a wall. She lay on the floor, vision blurry, a dull ringing in her ears as the pain feels like its ripping her apart. She saw a silhouette before she felt herself get dragged until her consciousness slowly slipped.

 **_*****_  
**  
 **I'm back from hatius baby~ well... I guess I just need to transfer to another fandom to reignite that flame OwO I'm an eternal flame baby~ This is actually the first time I tried writing in third person so I'm not really that used to such, please pardon any mistake in grammar.**

 **I know this episode aired like year or so ago but the idea just popped out of my mind and I can't keep it. lowkey Wonder nerds shipping lmao. This will be a multi-chapter I repeat, THIS WILL BE A MULTI-CHAPTER. Anyways thank you for reading~ Please do write comments and suggestions, again thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: From the Captor's Eyes

**Set after the Episode "Cry for Help" when Pearl started searching for Peridot alone, an idea for alternate events.**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner.  
_*****_**

 **Chapter II: From the Captor's eyes**

Peridot made sure to keep surveillance of the only functional warp pad in the radius of her hiding spot but with the absence of her robonoids her only choice was to personally check it once and a while. She was in one of this regular perimeter scouting when the warp pad activated. She quickly hid behind a rock, peaking at the corner to identify the 'intruder'.

Against her expectations, a lone figure stood in the warp pad as the light slowly fade away—the defective pearl of those Crystal Gems. She took a few steps back contemplating on what to do. She could fight her, she's just a pearl! Peridot might not be a tactician but with her intellect she was confident that she could easily outsmart the pearl. She smirked as she looked at the oblivious gem, her plan already playing out in her mind.

She purposely made noise to catch the other gems attention before running through the mist. The surrounding mountains make any sound echo and thick mist blanketed the valley she was currently running through, making it difficult to pinpoint her location. She ran faster, hearing the footsteps following her grow distant.

Upon reaching the entrance of her hideout, she pressed herself to the wall—hoping the mist was thick enough to conceal her. The pearl stopped to survey her surroundings while Peridot pressed herself further into the wall each time her target take a glance into her general direction. Pearl took one last glance at the direction where she came from before pulling out a spear from her gem—assuming a defensive stance before going inside the cave.

She let out an unneeded sigh as she silently followed the pale gem. The passageway along the entrance is dark and narrow, though Peridot can pass through it with ease she watched as Pearl duck to keep her tall frame from hitting the ceiling of the cave.

She plan is to use her limb enhancers to knock Pearl out with an energy blast so she can bring her in for interrogation, though that tactic is not really that stealthy. The energy blast produces light and takes a while to charge, so her best bet is to proceed with her plan in a spacious and illuminated room.

Unlike Pearl though, Peridot have memorized the layout of the cave and has already readied herself knowing they're about to reach an intersection, a hole on the ceiling of said room would give light that was enough to cover the light of her blaster.

She steadily moved closer behind Pearl when she magically tripped on her own steps, hitting a small rock protruding from the rough surface. She stumbled and upon seeing the Pearl shift to look behind her, she lost control and fired—hitting Pearl in the center of her back. The force was enough to knock her back to the adjacent wall, effectively incapacitating her.

Peridot made her way to Pearl, making sure the gem itself was not cracked. The gem on her forehead was unharmed and upon further inspection Pearl was still conscious. Her eyes blinked slowly, the lack of comprehension visible in her eyes. Peridot dragged her to center of her base, the barely conscious gem's tall and lanky frame proving some difficulty for Peridot.

Upon arriving, Peridot tied the taller gem—just enough to not let her reach to her gem to summon her spear. She sat down a safe distance from the tied gem, her fingers forming a screen in which she organized the data she have gathered. She pressed the record button before starting.

"Log Date 6 10 2, I have captured one of the 'Crystal Gems'. The defective pearl remains 'unconscious' but will undergo questioning as soon as possible. Until then, I will stay on standby to ensure that the prisoner will not escape." The technician abruptly stopped when she heard a groan coming from Pearl. She hurriedly finished her log, turning to her captive.

 **_*****_  
I'm really fond of doing the another perspective kind of thing in my stories so I'm sorry this chapter doesn't really move the story much. I just felt the need to tell what is in the little dorito's mind OwO and that is why I'm publishing this chapter back to back with chapter three. Yay~**

 **Also, I had to read forums about Peridot's log date numbering patterns to make this chapter XD Some believe that the first number is the mission number while the second number is what number that log is in that mission. The last number remains a mystery, but I believe it's the era. I mean Peridot is an Era Two gem right? and all her logs ends with a two, so I believe it fits.**

 **Thank you so much for Doctor Jupiter and lailavelmon17 for following. I hope you guys and the rest of you people who reads this stick with me until the end. Thank you soo much for reading. Please do write comments and suggestions and once again, thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3:Deep in Enemy Territory

**Set after the Episode "Cry for Help" when Pearl started searching for Peridot alone, an idea for alternate events.**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner.  
**  
"Dialogues"  
 _Inner Thoughts_  
'Peridot quoting stuff' **  
_*****_**

 **Chapter III: Deep in Enemy Territory**

 _Uugh, my back hurts_ …

Pearl groaned as the piercing pain in her back overpower her other senses, the position she's currently in further aggregates the injury on her back. She tried to move her arms to support herself but found that she can't move them. She opened her eyes, the ringing in her ears ever present until she finally got a hold of her surroundings—the loud ringing quieted down to the usual dripping of water that echoes throughout the cave which is now accompanied by a rhythmic tapping.

She looked at the general direction of the sound only to have her tired eyes blinded by a bright greenish light from a floating finger screen. The typing was originating from the green gem operating it, her back turned back as her remaining fingers glide swiftly on the surface of the screen, one hitting the record button on the screen.

"Log Date 6 10 2, I have captured one of the 'Crystal Gems'. The defective pearl remains 'unconscious' but will undergo questioning as soon as possible. Until then, I will stay on standby to ensure that the prisoner will not escape." A groan escaped the Pearl's lips once again, stiffening up when the technician stopped her monologue, hitting the stop button without a word before turning around to glare at her captive.

"Seems like you are finally functional enough to undergo some interrogation." The Homeworld gem stood up, towering the other who was still bound and weak from the attack. The light of the monitor behind made her appear bigger and more intimidating. Even through her situation Pearl was able to glare back at Peridot, though the intensity of her glare slowly diminish as her courage wavered—the green gem moving closer and closer.

Pearl pressed herself as much as she could against the wall, ignoring the crippling pain the pressure is causing on her injured back. She shivered as her assailant's eyes seem to glow in the dark, looming above her unsympathetically. "Where is the leader of the rebellion, where is Rose Quartz?" A firm grip on her jaw caused her to hiss in pain, the hand tightening every passing second. "Answer me, clod."

Even in her current situation, Pearl quickly thought of a story that will lead the Homeworld gem away from the rest of the Crystal Gems. She took a second to steady her breathing, a single mistake could indicate the green gem that she is actually lying, putting herself and rest of the inhabitants of Beach City in danger.

Pearl spoke through clench teeth, her voice sounding unsure and pleading—she sounds pathetic. "I-I... S-she's gone. She disappeared long ago, I don't know if she left or she got shattered. I don't know where she is... I don't know." Tears started to flood her eyes as she tried to steady her clattering teeth—she was extremely terrified.

Peridot released her grip and stood up with a groan. "Useless defect. I have no time for this..." She sat in front of the screen once again, typing a flood of data that Pearl's eyes can't even follow. The rhythmic tapping sound like a lullaby in her tired brain, her vision turning blurry as her exhaustion slowly burned her remaining strength.

A sudden thump caused the technician to jump in surprise with a yelp. She was fuming as she turned around to face the bound gem only to find her passed out, her face gaining a few scratches from the contact with the rough surface of the cave floor. With a sigh, Peridot stood up and made her way out of the cave.

Now, Peridot is not a gem that sleeps but she isn't necessarily foreign with the idea—being able to read about it in one of her Earth data gathering ventures. According to her data, one of the basic necessities in sleeping is a comfortable sleeping space often referred to as a 'bed'. Peridot skimmed through the section in her data bank about 'beds', humming in understanding before heading off.

 **_*****_  
** **Seee? Lil green dorito didn't seem so bad, ya know maybe she's just reaaally upset that she's now stuck in Earth after a failed mission but hey thats just my headcannon lmao. Now, If only could Peridot be this kind for the rest of the story *dun dun duuun***

 **Two chapters! One day! What an honor! I don't think anything could spoil this for me! lmao, get the agate reference? eeeyyy. Also I'm publishing another SU story and it's LAPIDOOOT~ though its M rated hue If you are interested, do drop by and read OwO**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter~ As usual, please do leave comments and suggestions and I'll see you in another update.**


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Abyss

**Set after the Episode "Cry for Help" when Pearl started searching for Peridot alone, an idea for alternate events.**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner.  
**  
"Dialogues"  
 _Inner Thoughts_  
'Peridot quoting stuff' **  
_*****_**

 **Chapter IV: Into the Abyss**

Pearl woke up in a start, once again startling the other occupant of the room—jumping with a yelp, Peridot look back at the newly awoken gem with her cheeks lighting up in embarrassment. "If you could stop startling me **EVERY TIME** , that'll be nice." She grunted, turning to her screens once again.

"H-how long was I asleep?" Pearl's voice was raspy, even though the taller gem don't usually drink water the dryness of her throat bother her greatly. Stifling a cough to clear her throat, Pearl sit up only noticing the softness underneath her—leaves stacked neatly as a makeshift bed.

She looked back at the back of the gem in front of the monitor, said gem have a floating finger against her chin in thought. "I guess it'll be called a 'few weeks' in Earth terms." Peridot decided as she nods to herself in approval.

"They're not gonna come and save me huh..." Pearl thought aloud, quickly covering her mouth with a hand upon realizing she did so. The other just sighed, looking away as she responds. "I've been scouting the perimeters all these time but I never saw anything in our radius. Trust me, I know how bad it is to be left behind..."

Peridot pushed a few buttons on her screen slowly, only to delete whatever she typed all over again. "Homeworld will never come back for a mere peridot like me. I tried hoping for the best... but I can't keep clinging to a lie." Another sigh echoed throughout the whole room, the person whom it came from standing abruptly.

"You know what you can belong for me in the time being. Heh, a peridot with a pearl… who would've guessed..." Her mirth quickly disappearing as she once again move to make a firm grip on Pearl's jaw, though unlike last time the pale gem growled in protest.

"I don't belong to anybody... especially not you." She sent a fiery glare to her captor which actually caused her to back down, angrily withdrawing her hand back as she let go of Pearl's chin. She stomped to her usual working station in front of her screens, muttering darkly. "No one will come for you, just like how it is for me. We will perish in this sad hunk of rock together." And just like that she was quiet again.

After spending what felt like an eternity inside the cave, Pearl was on her wits end. There is no way to tell the actual time of the day since they were deep inside the mountain, no natural light seep through the room at any point of the day.

It felt like an eternity, the shadows casted by the green light from Peridot's screens twisting and turning into unknown figures fit for nightmares—she felt her sanity slowly leaving each passing second.

 _How is Steven?_ she would sometimes wonder, only to ask herself once again _Who is Steven exactly?_ Past memories seem to blur and disappear each moment—Homeworld, the rebellion, Rose, and finally the Crystal Gems... she can't even remember their faces anymore.

Pearl reached out to the one living being who she know exists in this suffocating darkness, her binds tightening up against her as she extend her arm towards the gem in front of her who stood up, stretching as she was about to go out for her usual perimeter scouting. Panic settle into her being as she saw Peridot's fleeting figure. The only thing she knew was real in this madness, her captor.

"Peridot." Pearl's voice sounded broken and dry from being silent in a long time. She leaned as far as she can go, only to end up knocking herself over. The green gem stopped in her tracks, tapping her foot impatiently. "Peridot, I'll be yours... just please... get me out of here." The shadows turn around to laugh at her, their howling laughter deafening as they tell her how pathetic she looks.

Peridot looked back in surprise, hurriedly scurrying to where the tied gem is. From all the data the technician gathered from reading written documentations about Earth's culture, its inhabitants and such she have become knowledgeable about human concepts. She remember going through one about 'mental health', 'mental problems' and 'depression'.

Apparently humans require a lot more than sustenance that they orally intake, requiring companions and 'friends' for a healthy mental status. Based from all the information she got, this cave is not really a healthy environment to live in. Peridot untied the pale gem, who just slumped against her without a word.

"Pearl, can you stand?" Peridot tried gently tapping on Pearl's cheek, not eliciting any response. She threw the motionless gem on her shoulder with a huff, carefully carrying her to the entrance of her hideout.

 **_*****_  
Now that I look at it Peridot is like a flickering light lmao. One moment she's mean then the next she's caring... maybe my visualization of the lil dorito is a little weird ahaha~ but hey, I believe she actually cares. After seeing the smol angry slice of pie I just have that image of Peridot with me.**

 **Thank you for the review VonSmoke~ I'm happy that you find my story interesting, please do stay until the very end. Thank you for the follow, general hitson and the favorite, Doctor Jupiter. I thank you all for your support in this story. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter! Please do write comments and suggestions and again, thank you for reading~**


	5. Chapter 5: Beyond all that Metal

**Set after the Episode "Cry for Help" when Pearl started searching for Peridot alone, an idea for alternate events.**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner.  
**  
"Dialogues"  
 _Inner Thoughts_  
'Peridot quoting stuff' **  
_*****_**

 **Chapter V: Beyond all that metal**

Outside it was bright and sunny unlike the last time Pearl ever was outside, no fog blanketing the valley which made moving around easier. Peridot put her down underneath the shade of a tree by the river, while she fetch some water to give Pearl when she wakes up. She was about to go back to where the pale gem is laying when said gem's eyes slowly opened.

It was unusually bright which made Pearl shield her eyes from the blinding sunlight. She felt soft grass underneath her palm and the sound of flowing water and chirping birds filled her ears. She was outside. The days spent inside the cold, damp cave merely felt like a nightmare. She sighed as she looked beside her where Peridot stood, frozen in place— proving everything that happened so far as reality, **their** reality.

"Are you feeling okay?" Peridot slowly moved forward, extending her hand towards Pearl to give her the water she have collected. Pearl hesitantly took it, she never really liked eating or drinking but the dryness of her throat demanded her to take it anyways. At this point escaping would be easy, she could easily summon her spear and end this once and for all but she can't bring herself to do so.

Where would she go? Back to the temple? … _Which temple...?_ Pearl held a hand to her head as a headache wash over her. The gem in front her looks in concern but said nothing, opting to stand straight up to look at the horizon where the sun is setting.

"We better go back, the fog goes back near the end of each Earth cycle... or I guess in the evening up to early morning." Pearl slowly stood up, holding Peridot's floating digits as she did so. She didn't know what she was expecting but she can't help but sigh in disappointment, that which Peridot easily catches. _It felt cold... hard, lifeless and cold._

Upon reaching their shelter, Pearl hugged herself in comfort. The shadows on the walls still there to taunt her and all she could do was whimper silently in fear. A few clicks echoed throughout the cave to which Pearl reacted by pressing herself onto the wall only to find Peridot looking at her, obviously unamused.

"Now you know how I feel when you just go about making random sounds. Not really fun now, isn't it?" Peridot detached her arm... _what_. Pearl let out a horrified gasp as one of Peridot's limbs clang loudly when it hit the floor. "Relax! I-it's just my limb enhancers..." a smaller, shorter arm now in place of the discarded 'arm'. One by one, the green gem released her actual limbs from their metallic extensions, leaving a smaller version on Peridot in front of a still horrified Pearl.

Peridot kneels in front of Pearl, bringing a hand up to touch the horrified gem's cheek. It was warm. Upon feeling the body heat that the shorter gem produced, Pearl eased into her as she placed a hand over the smaller one on her cheek. _She is very warm._ Peridot chuckled nervously as she tried to look away from the awestricken Pearl.

"Homeworld no longer make gems like they used to before. Due to lack of resources and mass production, us Era Two gems do not have common gem abilities... to make up for it we have technological enhancements instead." Her face feels awfully hot as Pearl took her time to observe her newly revealed limbs.

"I prefer you this way..." Pearl pulled Peridot in for a hug in which the smaller gem stumbled into her, ending up on her lap. The green gem squealed in embarrassment as she tried to lift herself up from her position on Pearl's lap, only to be held in place.

"It's comfortable this way... you're very warm." Pearl buried her face on Peridot's shoulder, sighing in comfort. The nagging voices and the twisting shadows grow distant, disappearing all together. "I-if you say so..." Peridot awkwardly eased herself in the pale gem's arms. "Thank you Peridot..." The weight on her shoulder seems to grow heavier each passing second, until it was too much for the small gem to carry.

They toppled over, fortunately landing on the makeshift bed that Peridot made. Peridot stared at the now sleeping gem, her lips eased into a peaceful smile. "Thank you for seeing the gem beyond all that metal…" She just stared until she felt the fatigue of today settle into her, slowly her eyes closed and everything went dark.

 **_*****_  
** **QuQ Peridorito is actually taking care of our Porl yay~ Also Peridot's true form is actually revealed prior to Catch and Release *gasp* I just want to have that special bond between them ya know. Also, I just decided that gems have body heat and feels them so ahaha~**

 **The title is actually inspired from Legally Blonde Musical quote "Cuz you saw beyond all the blonde to my mind". I'm getting hooked with a lot of musicals rn, omigod you guys. more references lmao.**

 **Thank you for adding this story to your favorites, flareblackrose~ Thank you for the reviews DarkSonikku, Doctor Jupiter and Smol orange. Glad you find this story interesting OwO**

 **For your question Doctor Jupiter: *by the events of my story* the Crystal Gems IS trying to find her and even though the whole effort isn't really narrated in detail, they really are trying- but without any lead think of it like they've been going through random warps in search. Not really fruitful.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter~ Please do leave comments and suggestions... welp, see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Decisive Encounter

**Set after the Episode "Cry for Help" when Pearl started searching for Peridot alone, an idea for alternate events.**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner.  
**  
"Dialogues"  
 _Inner Thoughts_  
'Peridot quoting stuff' **  
_*****_**

 **Chapter VI: Decisive Encounter**

It was dark, so dark Peridot can't make anything out in the darkness. The usual light of her finger screen absent as the usual weight on her limbs. She took a deep calming breath trying to analyze the situation, she can't see anything but she can hear the dripping of water in the cave... _Ooh…_ she was sleeping.

She opened her eyes and everything became clear again, beside her is a still sleeping Pearl currently squishing her into a vice grip hug. The concept of sleep is still quite foreign to the Homeworld gem that have spent years and years without sleep, the vulnerability and the total lack of visuals still irk her greatly even with her constantly participating in this 'human ritual' for the past few weeks.

She chuckled as she pushed a few buttons on one limb enhancer beside her. A single illuminated digit floated towards her, they've been using the floating digits as a source of light inside the cave. "Maybe we should make a hole in the ceiling or something..." She mumbled in thought as the pale gem beside her shift slightly, burying her face onto the technician's neck once again.

Peridot felt the Earth shake weakly, a low rumbling following soon afterwards. _The Cluster!_ "Pearl, wake up. We have business to attend to." Peridot nudge the other gem gently, her other hand reaching for the rest of her limb enhancers. Pearl stretched her arms as she woke up, forming a drowsy smile when she saw Peridot beside her.

"Good morning Peridot." Her smile dropped slightly when she saw the limb enhancers in the green gems hand. "You don't have to put them back on, right?" Peridot placed a hand on Pearl's cheek, slowly rubbing circles on it in a comforting pace. "I have to Pearl, we have to get out of here now. We have to take care of the Cluster." The tension in Peridot's features enough to show the seriousness of the situation.

The discussion about the Cluster was a short but worrying one, Pearl fumbled her thumbs anxiously as Peridot explained in detail what it is and what it will do to the Earth. "We need their help..." the technician's expression was unreadable and it worries Pearl deeply. " _Their_ help?" Peridot looked right into the pale gem's eyes. "The rest of the Crystal Gems."

"T-there must be another way..." Pearl pleaded while Peridot reattached her limb enhancers one by one. "Pearl, we do not have time. The Cluster could ascend any moment and when it does, we will all be shattered!" The green gem stood up as she finished reattaching the last limb enhancer, once again appearing tall and menacing.

"It's going to be okay Pearl... but whatever happens, know that I took care of you in my own accord. I'll forever cherish the days we spent together when you were mine." She held the taller gem's hand with her floating fingers, leading the way to the warp pad.

Immediately as they made it back to the Galaxy Warp, they encountered Steven sitting on one of the broken warps. He looked at them in alarm while the Pearl and Peridot stood frozen on the warp pad, they didn't expect to encounter Steven soo soon.

"Pearl?! GUYS! PEARL'S BACK... AND PERIDOT!" Steven's voice was followed by hurried footsteps as the rest of the Crystal Gems quickly aid the younger gem, Garnet held her gauntlets up in defense while Amethyst reached for her whip. "Look, there is a matter of grave importance that—" Peridot raised her arms up in an attempt to appear less threatening but as soon as her hand started to move, Amethyst charged. "Let Pearl go!" She demanded as she rolled in between them.

Peridot shoved the pale gem out of the way, lifting a limb enhancer to shield herself. The green gem stumbled, taking a few steps back to regain balance, Amethyst have successfully separated the two. "Ugh… you are not making this easy for all of us" Peridot grimaced as she aimed a limb enhancer on the little gem. "N-no, Stop." Pearl tried to reach out to Peridot, but she remained frozen in place—even her voice refused to rise in volume.

Amethyst held onto her shoulder before turning back to their enemy, she was shouting angrily at the opposing gem but Pearl couldn't hear anything. Her eyes locked into Peridot who has backed into a corner, raising her limb enhancer defensively—ready to shoot an energy blast at any given moment.

Each step Peridot took the Crystal Gems soon follow, successfully pinning the Homeworld gem. Grunting in exasperation, Peridot circled around as she tried every warp she can test until finally she stepped into a functional warp pad. Upon realizing what Peridot was doing, Garnet quickly charged towards the green gem.

The fusion tried to reach the warp pad where the Peridot stood, but she was too far away. The bright light almost completely engulfed Peridot as she turned to Pearl. She gave a sad smile, mouthing a silent 'I love you' before the light fade away with the Homeworld Gem.

Garnet put her gauntlets down as she turned towards the pale gem that stood frozen beside Amethyst. "Pearl..." she cut herself with a sigh "... I'm glad you're safe." She crossed her arms as she stood there, as unreadable as always. Steven threw himself onto Pearl, tears and snot flowing freely down his face as he latch himself onto the taller gem as if his life depended on it. "Pearl, we've been searching all over for you! Where have you been?"

Pearl just looked at him, glancing at Amethyst who looked like she was trying her best to stop her tears from flowing then at Garnet. "S-steven...? Everyone..." She held her head as a skull splitting headache quake her being. She knelt down in pain as the surroundings seem to spin, before finally passing out.

 **_*****_  
** **Somehow, the Crystal Gems' unwillingness to listen to whatever Peridot was saying back in the Cluster Arc is real infuriating. Like if it** **wasn't for Steven's** **patience,** **Earth would've been poofed long ago by the Cluster. They didn't even try to interrogate Peridot in what the hell she was tasked to do in Earth, nooope just bubble her lmao. I guess they were really spooked huh.**

 **This chapter is actually the end of the part where Pearl is in captivity. The next chapter is how this story could've eased into the actual plot of SU in the Cluster Arc. Also sorry for taking so long to update this, I was away and no net in the place lmao.**

 **Thank you for the follow Shiranai Atsune and a big thank you for the follow and favorite Agent blue rose and Aldecaalf. Thank you for staying and reading this chapter~ Please do leave comment and suggestions. If you can add it to your following or favorites that will be sooo great OwO Thank you for reading this chapter, I'll see you in the next one~**


	7. Chapter 7: Inevitable Reunion

**Set after the Episode "Cry for Help" when Pearl started searching for Peridot alone, an idea for alternate events.**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner.  
**  
"Dialogues"  
 _Inner Thoughts_  
'Peridot quoting stuff' **  
_*****_**

 **Chapter VII: Inevitable Reunion**

After Peridot have once again successfully fled from the Crystal Gems, Pearl's captivity has been a subject that no one really have the guts to ask about though Steven would sometimes ask about Peridot and how she was like.

Pearl would smile fondly at the memory, saying how Peridot was really mean and bossy but really she's just really upset to be away from Homeworld for too long. She kept the intimacy of their relationship a secret from everyone though, as it would only complicate things.

Garnet decided to put the search for the Homeworld Gem on hold to allow Pearl some time to recover from whatever trauma she had during her time with Peridot— her staring into nothingness speculated as such but in reality, Pearl was really worried about the other gem. She know too well that Peridot's patience is not that long and the emerging of the Cluster did not help one bit.

As much as the peace pleases her, Pearl knew that there are pressing matters that needs to be dealt with and the only way they could do so is with Peridot's help, after all even if she know about the Cluster she don't have any idea where exactly it is. They still lack a lot of information and so she kept the whole ordeal from the others.

Their next meeting with Peridot ended in another failed capture but at least being stuck inside a compressing room with the threat to squish them to nothingness helped mend Pearl and Garnet's friendship… also they got a foot from one of her limb enhancers.

The next time they encountered her is in the Galaxy Warp. She tried to abduct Steven to fix the warp to Homeworld, apparently Peridot herself is losing hope into stopping the Cluster so she planned to go back to Homeworld before it emerges.

Unfortunately, Steven's healing powers did not fix the Homeworld warp and the green gem was easily discovered by the Crystal Gems. She limped as she circled around, maintaining a safe distance from the rogue gems as she raised her limb enhancer with her floating digits forming an energy blaster.

Panic settled into Peridot as she took a step backward, only to feel a presence behind her. "W-wait! Y-you need me... I'm the only one who knows about the—" Pearl sneaked behind her, summoning her spear slowly as she tried to get a word with her but before she could even utter a word, Garnet held the green gem on her torso effectively lifting her off the ground.

Everything seemed to slow down, Peridot glanced at Pearl who can only make a horrified gasp as the grip around the Homeworld gem's torso tighten. She struggled against the grip on her torso but Garnet was just too strong, she felt the hand tighten and tighten until she couldn't take it anymore.

"It's nice to see you again." Peridot muttered before turning to a puff of green smoke, her limb enhancers clattering loudly on the floor. Pearl froze, her screams getting caught up in her throat as she looks at the motionless limb enhancers on the ground. Amethyst turned around to see the mess. "Sick, there's bits of her all over." For someone who didn't know about the limb enhancers, it might've been a very gruesome sight.

Garnet opened her palm to reveal a green triangular gem on her palm. "No she's right here and now she's in the temple." She said as she bubbled the captured gem and sent it back to the temple.

As usual Pearl tried to cover her knowledge about the green gem, she feigned a surprised gasp as she approached the limb enhancers scattered on the floor. "So… these weren't actually part of her body?" Just as she was about to get the limb enhancers, Amethyst beat her to it by gathering the remaining parts and throwing them into the waters beyond the Galaxy Warp.

Pearl shot her a disapproving look, she was planning on keeping those for the time Peridot reforms and now they are gone forever. _Peridot really treasures them too…_ Pearl closed her eyes as she heaved a sigh. _It's finally over... no, not yet. It's nice seeing you too Peri... I promise I'll convince them to free you._

 **_*****_  
Aaaaand there it is. That's how I saw this added story thing even out in to the canon one we all know. QuQ it didn't really change a lot but the emotional thing is there~ welp, it was a small fantasy lmao. A follow up and the last chapter will be posted soon... it's gonn be a follow up of the follow up eyyyy**

 **The last one is some kind of cutesy bonus tbh, just 'coz I'd like to make a follow up in this. It feels like bubbling Peridot kinda leaves the story hanging a bit, I like the unneeded closure kinda thing but I just want it to happen somehow *shrugs* OwO**

 **Thank you for the fave abbydobbie and a big thank you for the follow and fave 5lookout. With the story almost near its end I thank you all for reading up to this point. Please do leave comments and suggestions and for the last follows and faves before the story officially ends, please keep em coming. With that said, thank you for reading~**


	8. Chapter 8: Mending Conflict

**Set after the Episode "Cry for Help" when Pearl started searching for Peridot alone, an idea for alternate events.**

 **Generic Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Steven Universe belong to its respective owner.  
**  
"Dialogues"  
 _Inner Thoughts_  
'Peridot quoting stuff'  
-o-o-o-o **-** page break/ time skip **  
_*****_**

 **Chapter VIII: Mending Conflict  
** Pearl was getting frustrated, Peridot was finally willing to cooperate about the whole Cluster thing but her stressing the supposed purpose of pearls deeply infuriates her. Not only did she openly disclose information about the pearls in Homeworld but she also managed to get Steven curious about the whole thing. She felt a tug at her sash as Peridot stroke the said material.

"And she looks like a fancy one too..." Pearl quickly snatched her sash from the small gem's hands, her cheeks lighting up as she held said material protectively against her chest.

As much as this behavior is infuriating, what infuriate Pearl the most is that Peridot acts like their time together somehow didn't happen… like she was just another pearl that she just happened to meet today by chance and not someone who have first seen her without the limb enhancers and accepted her—loved her even. Each word that made it out of the smaller gems mouth getting into her, the time she has spent together with the green gem feeling like a lie each passing second.

"Well, you can belong to me for now. Ha! A peridot with a pearl, what would they say back home?" Peridot grinned as she turns to glance at the stunned Pearl suggestively—her eyes upturned knowingly. _She remembers._

The words echo inside Pearl's brain, remembering the same lines from when she was still in captive—the snarl Peridot have when she said those words in contrast with the sweet words she said when they were about to leave the cave that has been their home for a few months. She can't believe Peridot would say that, knowing what her reaction was back then.

Pearl glared angrily at the little technician, whose grin only grew wider. They were about to continue their bickering when Steven cut them off. "Robots... you should build giant Robots!" Steven's eyes began to sparkle in excitement as he present his idea for a competition between the two technicians.

-o-o-o-o-

Peridot heaved a sigh as she held a drill, after beating Pearl in a robot Olympics somehow she still didn't feel right. Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems didn't even praise her, they flocked Pearl instead as they give her words of amazement and encouragement.

The small technician approached Pearl, clearing her throat to catch the taller gem's attention. "I have to admit, it's… remarkable that a pearl such as yourself could become such a… knowledgeable technician…" She powered the drill in her hands. "Why don't we get started?"

The taller gem stifled a laugh, as she took the drill, turned it up right before handing it back to the green gem. "You're holding it upside down." Peridot felt the heat rise on her cheeks as she cleared her throat a hand against her mouth. "Of course, I know what. Also…" Pearl was about to make her way to the barn when she heard the smaller gem cut herself off with a sigh, she turned to look at the conflicted gem. "…sorry"

Peridot looked at her feet, kicking a stone as she composed herself. "I may have gotten carried away with my teasing… you know I'm still the same 'mean' Homeworld Gem. I'm trying soo hard to change and learn how to handle these things called 'emotions'. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Pearl can't help but smile at the heartfelt apology, she placed a hand on Peridot's shoulder which made the green gem look up. "I understand Peridot… Earth do need a long time of getting used to but know that I'm really happy that you're here and trying."

As Peridot felt the weight lifted off her shoulder, she can't help but feel disappointment by the fleeting contact they had. She reached out to Pearl, taking the hand that was just on her shoulder. Embarrassment filled her as the taller gem looked back at her in mild surprise, but she managed to get the word out anyways. "Thank you."

Pearl looked back in confusion as the smaller gem composed herself, said gem's blush remained as she continued. "Steven told me how you tried to convince Garnet to let me out and also how you actually tried to do so yourself." The green gem let out a nervous giggle as the pale gem also blushed, sputtering excuses as she turned to look away.

"What kind of gem am I if I left you bubbled there when I did tell you I was yours." She quickly put a hand over her mouth in embarrassment, while the other gem let out another laugh. "I knew you will… I never forgot." Peridot said as she held Pearl's hand, making the taller gem giggle.

"Aren't you just glad that my limb enhancers are permanently gone..." Scratching her cheek sheepishly, the small technician squeezed the hand in hers. "You're as warm as I remember." Both gems laughed as they went back to the barn hand in hand.

 **_*****_  
The title of the chapter is literally a conflict that mended their relationship. Aaaand there we have it~ The last chapter of this story QuQ Thank you so much for sticking around until the final chapter! This story has been really a fun piece to write and I'm so glad that you guys appreciated it. I'm thinking of making more SU fanfics cuz I'm just CRAZY about it~ There's a lot of things to cover rn with the new eps and some old stories that I don't want to get forgotten as well, so do keep a lookout for those.**

 **My other story "Getting to Know you" is still on going, it's a journalist gems AU. Please do check it if you're interested~ Recently made tumblr acc for posting elementary SU hand drawn fanarts too *shrugs* if you wanna hit it up search for Yuri down your throat, the chibi-nyan-nyan one lmao.**

 **Thank you for the Review Random Bitch *ahaha, what a name.* Still =3= the interrogation might have helped both sides. *salty fanfic writer lmao* but yeah, it IS pretty amazing to see how Peridot survived that much damage without poofing, Garnet man... that's one stronk grip she got goin on there. I'm glad you like the story.**

 **Again, thank you for reading this story, welp I'll see you in some other story then~**


End file.
